herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lenny Feder
Lenny Feder is one of the main protagonists of the Grown Ups series. He and Eric Lasemoff, Kurt McKenzie, Rob Hilliard, and Marcus Higgins are high school basket ball students who get reunited after 32 years experiencing mishaps from each others families. Biography Grown Ups In 1978, five childhood friends Lenny Feder, Eric Lamonsoff, Kurt McKenzie, Marcus Higgins and Rob Hilliard win their junior high school basketball championship. Afterwards, they celebrate at a rented lake house. The friends' coach, Robert "Buzzer" Ferdinando, encourages them to live their lives in a similar way to how they played the game. Thirty years later, Lenny has become an ambitious Hollywood talent agent with his wife, fashion designer Roxanne, and his three children—daughter Becky and two sons Greg and Keith. The boys act like divas in his mansion, much to his chagrin. Eric claims that he is now a co-owner of a lawn furniture company, and is also disappointed in his wife Sally for continuing to breastfeed Bean, one of his two children, the other being Donna. Kurt is a stay-at-home father with two children, Andre and Charlotte. His wife Deanne, the primary breadwinner of the family, is pregnant with another child and shares the house with her mother Ronzoni. Rob, nicknamed Carrot, has been divorced three times, and holds custody of his daughters Jasmine, Amber, and Bridget. His current wife, Gloria, is thirty years his senior. Marcus is a slacker and lothario. All five friends regularly harass each other in comedic fashion: Lenny for being wealthy, Eric for being overweight, Kurt for being henpecked, Rob for his continuous use of the joke "Maize!" and for having a much older wife, and Marcus for being sexually juvenile. The friends each find out that Buzzer has died, and reunite at their hometown with their families, a first in the three decades. Intending to pay tribute to Buzzer at a private funeral, Lenny rents the lake house for the Fourth of July weekend for his friends to stay at. However, Roxanne has planned a fashion show in Milan, forcing Lenny to leave early. While at the lake house, he becomes disheartened at how his sons are playing video games instead of being outdoors, and pushes them to play outside along with his friend's children, even having Eric demonstrate a rope swing next to the lake, only for Eric to chicken out due to the swing being too high above the water and accidentally hit a nearby tree in the process. At a local restaurant that night, Lenny talks to his old nemesis, Dickie, who is still angry towards Lenny for an error in the match, where his shot shouldn't have counted since he allegedly had his foot on the outside line. With this, Dickie challenges Lenny and his friends to a rematch, but he declines when commenting on Dickie's health. The next day, Buzzer's ashes are spread in the woods while Rob has a confidence crisis, regretting his failed marriages, and later warns the arrival of his three daughters from the previous marriages. After having to deal with Jasmine, he then relaxes with his friends partaking in fishing. After roasting Rob, the others elect to cheer him up with a game of arrow roulette. Rob wins by staying in the circle for the longest time, but the arrow impales his foot when it flies back down. Rob then snaps at Gloria for using a maize-covered poultice. That night, Lenny manages to get the kids interested in talking on cup-phones and Roxanne accidentally reveals herself to be the "Tooth Fairy" when Becky listens in. Now happy that they are enjoying a similar kind of young fun that he had, Lenny proceeds to install an extensive cup-phone network in the house. Roxanne settles on staying at the lake house over going to the fashion show. The friends decide to visit a water park, where Eric teaches Bean to drink regular milk directly out of a carton and Marcus repeatedly flirts with Jasmine and Amber, having bought them skimpy bikinis. The families cause chaos throughout the park; Rob pushes a ride attendant down a water slide when he insults Bridget for being less attractive than her sisters; Eric ignores Donna's warning about a chemical in the children's pool that turns urine blue; the spouses spot and attempt to attract a bodybuilder, but he is laughed off due to his high-pitched Canadian accent; and at the zip line attraction, Lenny and the group meet Dickie again, accompanied by his own group of friends and former teammates, including Wiley, who is severely injured after crashing into a shed while sliding down the zip line by his feet. Lenny teaches his son how to shoot a perfect shot during basketball, and the friends then end the night by sharing a dance with their spouses. The next day, Roxanne picks up Lenny's phone and confronts him on lying about canceling their flight trip before she agreed on staying, which he admits to doing only to get their kids to be normal for once. Eventually, everyone concedes into admitting their own truths about how they feel with their lives: Deanne believes Kurt plans to dump her for the Feder's live in nanny, but Kurt retorts that the only reason he hung out with her was because of Deanne's negligence; Eric reveals he got laid off from his job before the trip and only acted like a big man to so he wouldn't be the loser; Marcus had been feeling insecure about himself ever since reuniting with everyone; however Rob only admits that he has a toupee, which everyone already knew. On their final day at the lake house, Lenny accepts the rematch once and for all, and plays against their former opponents. At the game-deciding shot, Lenny purposely misses to allow Dickie's team to get a proper win. Before the end of the film, Marcus plays another game of arrow roulette, but with a larger crowd of people this time. Everyone fearfully takes off, and a still paralyzed Wiley gets his foot impaled by the arrow. Grown Ups 2 Three years after the events of the original, Lenny has relocated his family back to his Connecticut hometown of Stanton where he and his friends grew up. One morning, Lenny wakes up to find a wild deer standing next to his bed. Lenny tries to get his wife Roxanne to open the window. She wakes up abruptly and startles the deer, causing it to urinate all over the bed and on Lenny. The deer runs down the hall and crashes into the bathroom where it runs into Lenny's elder son Greg showering, scaring him and making the deer urinate on him. It turns out that Lenny's daughter, Becky, left the door open overnight for any animals that wanted to come in. Lenny is able to get the deer out of the house by using Becky's monkey doll, which rips it apart, devastating her. Greg, Keith, and Becky then go to their last day of school. Roxanne brings up the idea of their family having another baby, but Lenny says their family is perfect as it is, angering Roxanne. At the Lamonsoff household, Eric Lamonsoff and his wife Sally are at loggerheads with each other over how to raise their children- Sally believes in unwavering support while Eric prefers to be more practical with them, as proven for their son's bad math skills and daughter's eccentric sense in fashion. At the McKenzie household, Kurt surprises his wife Deanne with a thoughtful anniversary present, only to find that she has completely forgotten. Meanwhile, Marcus Higgins is waiting at a train station after receiving a letter from an old girlfriend, who tells him that he has a seventeen-year-old son Braden. Marcus is shocked to see a tattooed, six-foot-tall boy, who turns out to be Braden. Marcus tries to be nice and takes him to school, but Braden displays immediate hatred toward him, believing that he abandoned him and his mother. After dropping off their kids, Lenny, Eric, Kurt, and Marcus form as a group and spend the day roaming around town, reminiscing about the amazing summers they used to have when they were little, and about Lenny's bully, Tommy Cavanaugh. Lenny argues that he could take Tommy as a little boy and he can still take him. Eventually, the friends go to see Becky's ballet recital, where Lenny runs into Tommy, by whom Lenny is visibly intimidated. Tommy threatens that if Lenny ever lies again about being able to beat him up, he will publicly attack Lenny. Once the kids are out of school, Lenny, Eric, Kurt, and Marcus decide to visit the old quarry, where they used to swim as little boys. However, they encounter Andy and his gang of college frat men, who force them to jump naked into the quarry lake. Braden, who was partying with the frat men, witnesses this and goes off to vandalize their frat house. When the frat men return, they swear to take revenge. Lenny arrives home to help Roxanne set up for a 1980s-themed party for their friends. Meanwhile, Marcus begins to bond with Braden. As all of their friends begin to arrive, Roxanne urges Lenny to consider having another baby. Lenny continues to protest the idea and is left speechless when Roxanne reveals that she is pregnant. Lenny, feeling overwhelmed by this discovery, goes off to drink with his friends. The Feder's party goes well most of the night until Tommy Cavanaugh shows up and disrespects Lenny in front of everyone, so Lenny challenges Tommy to a fight. In a surprising turn, Tommy decides to take a dive so that Lenny can look tough for his own bullied son, and the two develop a mutual respect. Soon after, Andy, along with his friends and their entire fraternity gatecrash the party, looking for retribution for the damage to their frat house. When they go on to insult the local town residents, Dickie Bailey, Lenny's old nemesis, points out that Lenny accomplished more in his life than the entire frat put together, inciting a fight. The locals hold their own against the frat men and eventually send them fleeing the scene. After the battle is over, the four friends, plus Bailey, have pancakes at Eric's mom's house. After sharing an embarrassing photo of him and Bailey in kindergarten, Mrs. Lamonsoff reassures Lenny that a new baby is a wonderful thing and eventually he will never be able to imagine life with just three kids. Lenny has a change of heart and returns home, telling Roxanne he is sorry and excited about the new baby, and they reconcile. Gallery 0-grown-ups-2.jpg Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians